Trip To The Past
by J15Angel
Summary: Characters: [Trunks Pan] [Bulla Goten] [Uub Marron] and their chibi selves Lets follow the chibi trouble makers in their trip to the future as they go along making trouble and mischief for the older teens. Will they help out in the teens love life or bring it down will they convince the parents to allow it or let their love and feeling for each other die out. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed the last Fanfic even though NOBODY REVIEWED, but I got one favorite thank you whoever that was, that made me feel bad and discouraged but I decided to write another in hopes to get some reviews this one will be better.**

_**DO NOT READ IF …**_

_**YOU ARE A TRUNKS/MARRON FAN**_

_**AN UUB/BULLA FAN**_

_**AND MY AND BELIEVE AND FACT THAT THE AGES SHOULD BE COLSERE TOGTHER**_

_**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**_

_**IF YOU READ AND YOU'RE ONE OF THE ABOVE I WILL IGNORE YOUR REVIEW AND IT'S GONNA BE YOUR OWN FAULT FOR READ I WARNED YOU**_

It sounds creepy O.o

**Future age upgrade for kids**

Trunks-14

Goten-13

Uub- 13

Pan-12

Bulla-13

Marron-12

**Past age upgrade for kids**

Trunks-6

Goten-5

Uub-5

Pan-4

Bulla-5

Marron-4

_***Future***_

"LETS GO LIONS! LETS GO! LETS GO LIONS! LETS GO!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Goten I'm open! Pass it!" Trunks shouted and Goten obeyed and throw the ball 20 feet into the air (he's not using full strength) "Dam it Goten" he mumbled under his breath keeping his eyes on the ball.

"Trunks!" Uub yelled to get his attention.

When Trunks looked he saw someone running toward him and Uub tackling them down "Thanks" he told him and Uub winked as to say "No problem." Then he jumped up 10 feet in the air to catch the ball. Luckily for Trunks he jumped right in to the touch down zone. He then got up and lifted both hands and everyone cheered, for him. And the Lions won the game with 6 touchdowns to nothing. Bulma threw a party for all the players at Capsule Corp. to congratulate them for the winning game.

**(A/N: Well as you have read I know nothing about football but soccer on the other hand… well lets just say I know A LOT about)**

"Great game boys and girls those cheers were great" Videl praised the kids. "Thanks" they all said and Videl went back to her table.

"Trunks that was an awesome touchdown to finish the game" Pan said.

"Thanks. You guys didn't do too bad either Panny" he replied blushing.

"Hey Goten, my brother is hitting on Pan again" Bulla teased and everyone laughed while Trunks and Pan blushed.

"We're kidding dude relax dude." Uub told Trunks.

They got lost in their conversation a new one began.

"Okay listen up everyone I don't wanna shout across the table just so I can talk to Uub anymore. Then the P-A-R-E-N-T-S will get in our business...so I came to the conclusion that we switch seats" Marron announced and everyone agreed and switched seat with each other. "That's better" she mumbled under her breath

"Goten when are you gonna take me out on a real date?" Bulla asked smiling at the sight of him blushing

"Um… try when you dad doesn't kill me" he answered anxiously.

Bulla just rolled her eyes and continued their conversation.

*Past*

"Hey dad can you tell us the story of the future Trunks coming to warn you about the androids again" Trunks asked his father.

"Why can't you brats ask for stories that don't include Kakarot?" asked Vegeta stubbornly.

"Fine we'll go play then" Bulla said and very one agreed.

Vegeta just grunted at his daughter's attitude.

"What you guys wanna play?" Pan asked

"How about we play spar team battles?" Uub asked

"Yeah" they all cheered

"Alright pick your partner" Trunks ordered

**(PARTNERS**

**Pan-Trunks**

**Bulla-Goten**

**Marron-Uub)**

Then they all engaged in battle Bulma came and was gonna make an announcement until she saw the spar battle.

"ALL OF YOU STOP I'VE GOT A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" she yelled and the kids stopped immediately.

"Okay everyone I have officially finished the time machine. Now I just have to test it." Bulma exclaimed

All the kids were going crazy to test the new machine.

"Oh mom can we test it for you please" Trunks and Bulla pleaded

"So what do you guys say… Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked

"Well-" she began and Gohan cut her off "Mom you should let Goten go he can finally meet father"

"But… well fine Goten you can go" Chi-Chi said.

"Well if Goten is going I guess Pan can go too, Videl?" Gohan asked

Videl looked at her husband with a concern look then said "Gohan what if something bad is to happen then what?"

"Don't worry Trunks and Goten are going and besides Pan is pretty strong"

She sighs and answers "Okay but be very careful okay sweetie"

"Yeah thanks mommy! Thanks daddy!" Pan exclaimed

"Well is they're going that just gonna leave Marron all alone and we can't let that happen now can we" Krillen says and 18 nods.

"Really I can go thanks mommy and daddy!" Marron said cheerfully

"What about you Uub are you going?" Trunks asked

"Oh me…well I guess I can I don't think my parents will even know I gone so …yeah why not!" Uub answered

"Okay then I guess we have our test crew. It's going to be tomorrow at six"

"!YEAH WE GET TO GO TO THE FUTURE!" all the kids exclaimed.

**Okay the next chapter is the kids getting prepared for their trip and what time in the future they what to go to. So if you're going to read the next chapter it means you like it so please review I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I might need some football tips so… please help me out over here. Sorry for the really long author note in the beginning but I had to get some things clear for some people. I don't know if I'll do the future time line or not. You can add requests and if you do you need to explain them. **

**THANKS :) **


	2. Chapter 2: On The Way

**A/N: Okay so I got no football tips yet so I gonna do any football playing until I do please help me out I really don't know anything about football Sorry I forgot to put the correct rating but from this chapter and on it's gonna be rated T sorry. Oh and sorry for misspelled word I'm a bad speller. I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and thx for reviewing guys here:**

Chapter 2: On The Way

*Past*

"Well if you're going to the past you'll have to pick what time to be there." Bulma said

"We'll think 'bout it you gotta go get ready" Bulla said as they all ran to pack their bags.

"How long should we pack for?" Goten asked

"I don't know, Bulla go ask mom how long we're gonna stay." Trunks answered packing his training clothes

"Pan go ask my mom how long we're gonna stay" Bulla ordered

"Why do I gotta go?" she asked

"Because I said so" Bulla answered

Pan sighs and was going to go do what Bulla told her to do but Bulma walked in and said, "Oh there you are I forgot to tell you that you staying for two weeks"

All the kid cheered they knew that their parents would want some time to be worry free and not taking care of them and dealing with all of their troublesome pranks.

After the kids were done packing they went to see what Bulma was doing.

"Hey mom, when do we get to leave?" Trunks asked

Bulma was checking the systems on the time machine and looked up from what she was working on and told them "So desperate to leave aren't you... well after we finish check everything we'll get you kids going."

"Yes!" the kids cheered

"Wait how long can that take, mom?" Trunks asked

"I'm not sure..." she said and began to work again "There I got it well where would you like to go?"

"You're done really?!" Pan exclaimed

"Yup" Bulma answered with a nod

"OH! I always wanted to see how we would look like if we were teenagers... come what do you guys say" Bulla asked happily

Everyone shrugs and Trunks says "Yeah sure why not"

"I guess it would be kinda cool if I got to see what were gonna be like so we make sure if something happens that we don't like we can fix it in time" Marron said

"Really are you guys sure... wow... with all the times you kids asked us to tell you about future Trunks I was kind of expecting for you guys to want to go to his timeline." Bulma said surprised as she began to punch in the date 10 years from that day. "Okay kids get everyone else and your bags and you kids are off"

The kids went running off to tell everyone that they were leaving and that they wanted everyone to come see.

"Come on daddy you have to come too." Bulla ordered and Vegeta just stood there

"Why should I?" he asked

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DADDY and Pan's dad is going and then she gonna think her dad is better and I know that you're better than her dad because you're a prince and not just a prince you're the Prince of all Saiyans" Bulla replied

Vegeta smirked and said "That my princess, come on let's go you don't want to be late" as he picked up his 5 year old daughter and walked to where everyone was.

"Hurry Bulla we're 'bout to leave!" Goten shouted as he stood in front of the machine

"I'm coming!" she shouted back "Bye daddy I love you" she said

"Be strong Bulla and if they do something to you just tell me and I'll make them pay" Vegeta said as he set her down and was now kneeling in front of her.

"I will daddy I promise, love you from here to Planet Vegeta and back again" she told her father and kissed his cheek

He chuckled and kissed her forehead and then stood up and watched as his little princess got on board the machine. The ship began to fly and went through a portal that opened.

*On the ship*

"Oh no... Damn it" Trunks says

"What's wrong Trunks?" Uub asked his friend

"I forgot to ask my mom how long it will take us to get there" he answered

"Don't worry I asked my mommy and she said that your mommy said it'll take us only a 10 minutes" Marron states

"What do you think we're gonna look like?" Bulla asked

"Let's make a bet... I bet five dollars that we're gonna look like... um... you know what let's bet if we're gonna look different or the same... I bet five dollars that we're all gonna look different." Trunks said

"Me too" Uub, Marron, Pan and Bulla said in unison

"What about you Goten?" Trunks asked

"Um... I bet five dollars that we will all look the same just older and with longer hair" he answered

"Goten if you lose you gotta pay us each five dollars that's twenty-five dollars total" Trunks said

"Yeah I know but if I win I get twenty-five dollars and you guys get five" he replied with a smirk on his face

"But we're gonna look different" Bulla said

"Yeah that's why I said kinda the same just with longer hair" he answered

"Whatever you risked it" Marron said

As their argument ended the ship said "Landing I 5...4...3...2...1"

And they all unbuckled their seat belts to get out and see what the future looked like.

**A/N: Haha safety first... yet I still don't like to wear my seat belt in the car... weird. And there was chapter 2 the next chapter will be up soon sorry it would have been up earlier but I had to study for my history mid terms but I'm glad I studied all the questions were the same and I got a 99 out of 100. I only missed ONE DAMN QUESTION but I still got a good grade. I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival of Trouble

**A/N: I am honestly so so sorry please forgive me. For what you may ask your self... well this chapter is so so so late. It's because it was my friend's brother's b-day party and then my bro's party so please forgive me. And yet no reviews about football yet so this chapter is gonna be in the weekend so no school and if no school it means no football yet hope you like the story so far. Enjoy the chapter**

**Key:**

**Name= future**

**C. Name= past**

**P.S. they won't be in bold that's just the author note ;) **

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of Trouble**

***Future after the C.C. party***

The teens were talking when the time machine appeared a few yards away.

"What the hell is that?" Goten asked

"I don't know if I knew I would tell you idiot" Trunks answered

"Trunks don't be mean to Goten" Bulla ordered

"Hey guys can you forget that there is a strange machine like right there. There is no time to argue peeps" Marron said

"Um... guys the door is opening" Uub said with a shaky voice

All the girls screamed, the boys got into their fighting stances and the parents came running out to see what was going on.

"What's going on out here?" Videl asked and gasp in surprise of a ship on the lawn.

All of the males go ahead of their mates and get into their fighting stances as well.

"Go back inside" Gohan ordered all the females but they ignored him

"Hey, brats get over here now" Vegeta ordered the kids

Right as Vegeta said that the chibi kids jumped out. Everyone gasped and the males got prepared to fight.

"Wow there don't worry were friendly we won't kill you" C. Trunks said

Everyone gasped as they were surprised by a mini Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron, Pan and Bulla.

"Holly shit dude they look like us" Uub said

"No they look EXACTLY like us... oh my fuckin' God you gotta be freakin' kidding" Bulla said exaggerating

"No shit Sherlock I thought they looked nothing like us" Trunks told his little sister

"Hey enough cussing already cause my dad is gonna kill me if Bulla goes back cussing at everyone" C. Trunks ordered

"Bulla?!" everyone asked in shock

"Trunks I think we should tell them who we are don't you." Goten asked

"Trunks!?" they yelled

"Yeah I think Goten finally gots a point" Uub said

"Uub it's has a point not gots a point gots isn't a word" Marron corrected

"Oh well, not like I'll member anyways, thanks anyway Marron"

"Goten!? Uub?! Marron!?" everyone was wondering if it was a deam or not

"Fine whatever" Trunks said rolling his eyes "Okay look my mom finished her time machine and needed a test crew and a vacation so we volunteered."

"In other words we're the past versions of you guys" Bulla told everyone

"What how long are you going to stay?" Pan asked

"For two weeks!" C. Pan answered

"Yeah won't it be fun!" C. Marron said

"No!" the teens yelled

"We got cheer practice, they got football practice and we have what like four games to go to!" Bulla yelled

"Mistake one" C. Bulla as C. Pan wrote it down on a notebook

"Well we can go it can't be that bad" Goten said

"Hey guys come on it will be fun" Goku interrupted

"DADDY!" Goten shouted and ran towards him

Goku picked up the boy and laughed "You see how bad can it be anyway" "Yeah look at how innocent you kids looked like when you were little" Krillin said and Eighteen smirked and nodded

"Yuppers we're so innocent don't worry we won't be trouble at all" Trunks said with a cheesy smile

"Yeah right we're so innocent that our parents needed a vacation from us" Uub mumbled only loud enough that the chibi kids could hear it.

**Sorry if you thought the chapter was short but it took me only two hours to write it and I gotta finish... well start is a better word... my homework. I hate school. Oh and if nobody reviews about football I'm gonna really read Football for Dummies or somethin' like that. I know a little more because I saw the Forty-niners vs. the Sea Hawks but still need help.**

**Hope you liked it **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
